The Fire Resistance Troop
The Fire Resistance Troop is a Resistance force against the Droplet Army. I need to make the rest of the pages. Chiselerlikescheese The leader, He often looks out for the gang, and is constantly watching them, making sure they don't get into trouble! Currently, he's been absorbed by an almost unstoppable weapon called Dark Chiselerlikescheese. (See Chiselerlikescheese's profile to see what he looks like, because CLC's profile pic is him) Abilities: Pyrokinesis Can shoot light rays from his wing Enhanced Intelligence Jumpy Chiselerlikescheese's 2'nd in command and his best friend. Him and Fenny are also the only ones that he can express his concerns and true feelings to. As we all know, he likes to jump and play with friends! :) Abilities: Enhanced Jumping Poison Webbing Wields a Darkblade and a double plasma launcher. Fenny Chiselerlikescheese's Robotic Daughter! Chiselerlikescheese created her using a memory chip containing the memory of a Fennekin who was wiped out by the zombie apocalypse! She is nuclear powered (Meaning EMP's won't work on her!) and has an arsenal of weapons inside her that she can bring out at any time! (It's probably best not to ask Chiselerlikescheese how he fit so many weapons in her!) Abilities: Rocket Feet Every NMD Weapon (Including Spring and Bang!) Pink Thats right! The one and only Girlfriend of Blue is in this Team!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111 She uses a proton suit and is a great hacker! (i should really tell you this on her page) Abilities: Proton Cannon Mech suit transformation Being the enzyme of destruction (Kind of an unknown ability to her) Omega and Inferno The 2 Brothers decided to help in the war as well! (also, they appear in the story of Jumpy) Omega's Abilities: Omega Lazor Hidden weapons all over Zap core Made of a titanium hybrid Inferno's Abilities: Fireballs Pyrokinesis Made of superhardened Magma harder than diamond Kind of a work in progress Isabel Isabel joined after Jumpy set her free from the dungeon! (That Spider can jump higher than you think!) She is incredibly shy and is easily scared, But she is slowly overcoming her fear. (Forgot to mention she gave herself a huge makeover) Abilities: Bends light and darkness and other elements Enhanced Intelligence Wields the power of the Tachyon Dragon Rhyper One of the pokemon I saved from the Poachers. He is strong and defensive but hes also a flat out idiot. :( Abilities: More Powerful and durable than regular pokemon Inenhanced Intelligence Terrakinesis Sonicboom Another one of the 3 pokemon I saved from poachers. She is Strong willed and Serious. Abilities: Wields a Diamond sword Teleportation Time freeze WIP Cresilia The last of the Pokemon I saved from The You-know-whos. She has a bit of Brain Damage so she is trying to find her memories. :( Abilities: She doesn't know Bombyfish Chiselerlikescheese's pet. He is a little overobsessed with fire and as a result, youll almost never find him not holding his trusty flamethrower! Abilities: Wields his trusty Flamethrower Pyro immunity Adaptation to any environment (Even space) Soon to be added to the team This is a list of names of characters that will join the team eventually RUBY ELLIOT ALICE Category:(Chiselerlikescheese) Category:Characters